You won't top me Doisu
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: I got the idea for this fanfiction while i was reading a doujinshi! YAOI ITAGERROME! If anyone wants to know the name of the doujin, it's "Unsavory Ties" This fic is like the messed up version of it! I will be adding this fic to my Uke Germany Community, if you have a Uke Germany fanfic that you would like in the community please tell me through reviews or PMs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam-Chan: Hey everyone! I know some of you are probably scared to read this because of **__**the title~! Yes it is a ITAGER FANFIC~!**_

_**Argentina: Why can i hear fangirls cheering~?**_

_**Sam-Chan: Because mi muñeca, finding a ItaGer fanfic is rare~!**_

_**Argentina: Really~? :3 **_

_**Sam-Chan: Yep~! :3**_

_**Argentina: Sam-Chan doesn't own Hetalia, but i still think she's awesome~!**_

_**Warning(s): ITAGEROME (Italy/Germany/Roman Empire) Bad language (SI!) Yaoi (Homo sex~.) Germania gets really mad in this fic, so be careful~!Implied MexiAmer, PruAus and minor BDSM~! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR INJURIES!**_

_**10-12-13 Edit: Um, i feel like editing shit today...**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the world meeting had just ended and nations were now calm. Besides the day being the infamous world meeting, today was also going to be the first time Italy and Germany have sex together.

Ve~! America, wait!

Yes Italy, what is it?

Well, today is the first time Doisu and i are going to have sex together, and...

And what, America asked.

And i want to top~, but i know Germany will say no.

Yep, you're right on that one, said America.

Kessee~! Kessee~! Prussia laughed as he started walking over to the two. You've come to the right person, said Prussia.

Um, but you came to us, said America. Kessee, vhatever~!

Ve~, you said you could help me?

Oh, yes~! Vell, everything you have to do is vritten on this list~! Prussia gave the list to Italy and ran off to annoy(have sex with) Austria. Bye Italy~! America said as he was dragged off by Mexico, who has a random boner. Italy skipped over to Germany, and licked the shell of his ear. Doisu, let's go home~. Germany's face turned bright red as he was dragged off by Italy. (?)

* * *

Once they open the door, Italy ran to Germany's bedroom, leaving poor Germany confused. Germany walked up the steps to his room, only to have Italy jump on him and put his tongue in his mouth? Before long Germany started kissing back. While he did, he felt something cold on his hands. Germany tried to put Italy on the bed, but he couldn't move his hands?! Italy got off of Germany and pushed him on the bed. Ita, vhat are you doing?! Germany was now a little scared, was Italy going to... "Doisu, you ar-" Italy starts, when the door opens.

Where is my favorite grandson~, said the Rome Empire...! Rome looked straight ahead, he saw his grandson on top of Germania's grandson...what was his name? Oh, Germany~! His grandson was on top of Germany, pulling down Germany's pants, while his grandson's erection proudly stood up~! They were going to have sex~! Rome smiled, and kept walking towards his grandson like nothing was happening.

Ve~ hi Nonno, how are you~!

I'm great! My little grandson, how are you and your friend~!

We're great, right Germany~!? Germany said nothing, for he was thinking about what was happening.( Vhy is it that Italia and Rome are talking like this is normal?! Fuck it! Fuck it all! Actually this is okay, i mean vhat's the vorse that could happen?)

Nonno, would you like to join us in sex~?! Anything for you grandson~! (oh, that's the worst that could happen...) Rome turned Germany around so that Germany's face was in front of Italy's cock and Germany's ass was in front of him. Italy put his cock in Germany mouth. Ve~ don't bite Doisu, or you'll get punished~! Rome put his tongue inside Germany's puckering hole, he felt Germany's insides trying to suck on his tongue. Meanwhile, Germany was trying his hardest not to moan. Germany was actually glad that Italy's cock was in his mouth, it would help him not to moan. Minutes later, Italy came inside Germany's mouth and Germany had no other choice, but to swallow it. Rome struck Germany's sweet spot with his tongue.

AH! Germany let a moan slip from his mouth, Rome's tongue felt so good! Wait... What was he saying! There was no way in hell that he would let himself be fucked by Rome and Italy! He would never hear the end of it if his brother found out. They would have to cuff him before that would happen. Oh wait... He was already fucking cuffed. Rome felt Germany's hard cock against his leg. Rome thought to himself, (perfect timing Germany~.) Rome licked some of the precum, wrust and beer, not bad~. Italy sat Germany up, so that Germany was leaning against Rome and Germany's erect cock was in front of Italy. Italy got up to get some lube from Prussia's room. While Italy went to get lube, Rome started to play with Germany again. Rome left hickeys and butterfly kisses all over Germany's torso and neck. He suck on Germany's nipples and touched Germany's cock a little bit. Germany moaned, they finally got him to surrender... No! N-n-no! You can't surrender! His mind screamed, but his body was now under the control of one of Europe's most skillful lovers. Germany kept moaning under Rome's skillful touch. Germany had never felt so much pleasure. (he was still a virgin) Distracted by Rome's skillful touch, Germany didn't feel much pain when Italy put his fingers inside of him. Germany felt himself being turned around again. This time his wimpering hole was in front of Italy and his mouth was sucking Rome's cock. Italy thrusted his cock inside Germany and hit Germany's sweet spot on his first thrust.

OH! Italia please again!

"Thrust!"

"Ah!"

"Thrust!"

"Italia again!"

"Thrust!"

"Thrust!"

"AH!"

"Thrust!"

"ITALIA!"

The two sexual nations turned Germany into a moaning mess. They made Germany cum for hours upon hours, while they, themselves enjoyed Germany body. Then it was finally night, Rome left to find others nations to fuck. While leaving Italy and whatever was left of the 'Germany' everyone knew and respected (feared). Germany was washing the mess on the bed, until Italy came up behind him and licked the shell of his's ear. (Germany almost flinched) Doisu, you can finish the laundry in the morning~! Right now it's time to sleep~. Italy said with his normal demeanor. So Germany followed Italy to their bedroom to sleep. They both noticed that the cat that plays with Italy wasn't there. What they didn't noticed was an angry Germania looking at them from a different time. Germania walked off into the forest (that the authoress just randomly put in the story) and started shouting at the top of his lungs. ROME YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY GRANDSON'S VIRGINTY WITH YOUR

GRANDSON! WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL SHOW YOU A GERMAN'S WRATH! Germania then killed a pack of wolves, made them his dinner and stormed out of the forest to capture Rome.

* * *

Meanwhile

Two women were on a tree next to Germany's bedroom window. They smiled and giggled at each other; taping yaoi is so fun~! The two women were actually Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt. Nobody knew it, but they were secret yaoi fangirls. (That's why there is at least five or more homosexual relationships in Greek or Egyptian myths) Ancient Egypt wiped her nose, what just happened to Germania's grandson was hot! Athena, do you need tissues to wipe your nosebleed? Yes i do, thank you Hatshepsut~! You know Hatshepsut, Italy and Germania's grandson, what's his name?

Germany~, said Ancient Egypt.

Ah yes, Germany~! Italy and Germany make such a cute couple~!

They sure do Athena~! Just then, they heard Germania yelling something about getting revenge on Rome.

Looks like Rome's in trouble~! Ancient Greece laughed, her lover Ancient Egypt was always so funny~!

We should record Rome getting beat up by Germania~!

That's a great idea Hatshepsut~! So the two women ran off to follow Germania and see what was going to happen to Rome.

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Hi mi lovelies, i'm backkkkkkkkkkk~! I also have a guest with me~!**_

_**Argentina: Where's mi bonita amiga, Sam-Chan~?**_

_**Sam-Chan: :) I'm right here Argentina~!**_

_**Argentina: :) Please Read and Review~! Adios~!**_

_**Sam-Chan: Before i go, i want to know if i should make a second part~? (i was going to make one anyway, but i want to know what you guys think~.) Adios everyone~! :3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam-Chan: Hola everyone~! It's me Sam-Chan and mi amigo Argentina~!**_

_**Argentina: Hola chicos y chicas~! This part two of You Won't Top Me Doisu~!**_

_**Sam-Chan: Yay~! I'm finally completing something that i've written on FanFiction~! **_

_**Argentina: Sam-Chan doesn't own Hetalia, if she did i would be in it~!**_

_**Warning(s): Germania is so out of place, swearing, maybe yaoi? Rome being inappropriate, useless curl pulling and **__**etc... I tried, so please put your pitchforks away..**_

It was a beautiful morning, Rome was walking in the forest while singing an inapproprite song to himself and anyone who listened. I just had sex~! I just had sex~!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I just had great sex with my grandson and his lov- The formal empire fainted, for Germania had hit him on the head with a wok China gave him.  
Germania picked Rome up and carried him away. Ouch! What the fuck happened to me? Rome felt cloth over his eyes, he was blindfolded. He tried to move his hands,  
he was chained to a wall. Damn you Carthage! Are you still mad about the Punic Wars?! No answer. Hey, whoever you are, don- Silence! Hey, Mania~! What the fuck is  
going on!? Germania jaw dropped, was Rome that stupid! YOU TOOK MY GRANDSON'S VIRGINCY! YOU CRAZY FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER  
THAT! Oh...I remember that... You know, your grandson is very loud in bed~. Only Rome had the indecency to talk about how his grandson was in bed... It ticked  
Germania off to a level no one had put him before.

"Slap!"

What was that for, Mania?!

"Slap!"

Damn you! Stop slapping me!

"Slap!"

Fine, i'll stop talking! I'll listen to your complaints! Just please stop slapping my face! The slapping stopped. You promise to listen? Yes! Yes! Just no more slapping my awesome face! Germania mentally facepalmed; even at a time like this, Rome was still vain.. My complaints are that what you did was wrong. You shouldn't mess with present countries, You and i both know that will effect their people and their land.. And i want you to tell me why you messed with my grandson.. Well, he looks just like you~! Germania looked disbelieving... That's the whole truth Germania.. Nothing more and nothing less~ So, you wanted to have sex with me... That's not what i said! I was just wondering if that was how you would reac-... If i would react like that during sex... Yes! I mean no! I mean- damnit! Germania smirked, teasing Rome was fun. Time for step two, Germania thought to himself. Germania unhooked the chains on Rome's hands and feet. Rome fell and tried to get away, but Germania used his wok to knock Rome out.

* * *

Rome finally woke up, again.. Damnit Germania! Are you trying to put a bump on my head?! Rome stopped paying attention to his aching head and tried to map out his surrounding. He smelt blood and pine trees? He was at Germania's house! And from the feel of it, he must be on Germania's floor. Mania? Mania?! Where is that bastard? One does not just leave a blindfolded man tied up, on their floor.. Rome let out a high pitched squeal and felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Who touched my curls?! Germania tried not to laugh; so that's why Rome never let anyone touch his curls. Germania! I know that was you! Don't even try to hide! Germania took the blindfold off of Rome. It's about time, bastard.. Germania decided, just because of that comment, he would play with Rome's curls again.. Germania tugged on the curls a little, he felt Rome squirm. Ss..stop it bastard. Rome struggled to tell Germania to stop. No one was allowed to tug his curls, especially Germania.. Nrrggg! Mania stop it, Rome whinned. Did Rome just act cute? Is that what these curls do to him? Germania untied Rome, he expected a punch in the stomach. But Rome just sat up, until he and Germania were eye to eye. I'm sorry... What? I'm sorry, damnit! I'm sorry for messing with your grandson! Really? Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! So please stop messing with my curls! At first Germania felt a little sorry for Rome, seeing that he apologize. Then he smirked, this was the perfect time to part three of his plan to action. Germania stood up and put out a hand to help Rome up. Rome stood up and starting to ask Germania if it was okay to jump out his window, when Germania used his super-human strength, picked up Rome and calmly walked to his bedroom. Let go of me damnit! Rome pounded his fist on Germania back, but it was of no avail. When Germania finally entered his room, he threw Rome on his bed and proceeded to strip Rome of his clothes.

Damn you bastard! What are you doing?!

Taking off your clothes...

Well, stop it you asshole!

Why?

Huh? I mean because it's you! Rome finally blurted out the truth. Germania slyly kissed Rome on his nose. Rome's face was as red as a tomato (He won't acknowledge it.) Germania kissed Rome's forehead, eyelids nose and cheeks until Rome was a somewhat deeper shade of red than the last. Rome, you look so...cute. You bastard! J..just fuck me and get it over with! Germania smirked, so you want me to 'fuck you'. "I..I, yes. I always wanted **you** to fuck me Germania", said Rome with sarcasm dripping off each word. Germania smiled and went over to came his price. Germania and Rome kissed while shedding the rest of their clothes. Germania held out his fingers and Rome sucked them. Germania took one of his saliva coated fingers and put it inside of Rome. Germania waited a few minutes to the others in, but Rome shouted "I'm ready, damnit! Just **fuck me**". So Germania flipped Rome on his stomach and fucked him. Nngh! Ah! Nngh..you bastard! Harder damnit! Germania picked up the pace and within five minutes of doing so, they both started moaning. Germania decided to flip Rome over again to play with his curls. Ah! Nngh! Damn! Potato Bastard! I'm..i'm cumming! Rome came all over himself and Germania, while Germania came inside of Rome. My country would be in pieces if it were still here today! Germania pulled Rome's curls in annoyance. "Ah! What was that for!" Rome yelled. "Saying what you said", Germania answered. F..fine i'm sorry, just pleaseee stoppp pulling my curls! I mean it Germania! If you don't stop i'll! "You'll what?" Germania asked as he smirked. "I'll, AH! Pleaseeee stopppit Mania!" Rome was clearly begging Germania. Have you learned your lesson Rome? Yes! "Never have sex with someone who's part of Germania's family". Rome slyly added "And never let Germania touch my curls". Rome yelped with Germania tugged his curls once more. They both walked to a secret spring in the back of Germania's house to wash off all the cum.

* * *

:_Afterwards:_

_Italy and Germany were still shaking in fear at Germany's house. Germany decided that he would train harder so __that he could always defend himself in **every** situation. (He even joined America's boxing club.) Romano was happy __to know that he had a trait from his Nonno, even if it was swearing. Rome came more often to Germania's house__and they spent hours butt-fucking._

* * *

The End

"Wait! How did you even find out about this stuff, Mister Mexico?" Sealand asked. "Yeah!" said Wy and the other micro-nations. Well, pequeños everybody loves to drink beer while listening to a good Mexican song~!

_**Sam-Chan: That's a wrap people~!**_

_**Jason-Kun: **:Afterwards: **was written by me. So was**_The End.

**_Sam-Chan: We hope you enjoyed it, this really is The End._**

**_Argentina: Adi_****_ós! :)_**


End file.
